Poison
by SkyNakama27
Summary: The boys noticed their redheaded friend getting sickly paler each day... and they could only watch... One-shot. EDIT: REWRITTEN


**Edit: Rewritten because I hated the way it was written. I think this version is a bit better. Well... I hope it is..**

"Lydendor! Tributon! Bravenwolf! Let's do Robofusion this time!" Valorn suggested, after long hard thinking to defeat the Corrupted.

"That's not a good idea, Valorn. We'll be at a disadvantage," said Lydendor. Valorn grunted, but knew the yellow robot was right.

"You knights take too long!" Granox suddenly exclaimed, and aimed at hitting Tributon.

"Chill, Bucket-head!" Tributon yelled, as he blocked the attack with his shield.

Tributon jumped back, as he threw arrows at Granox. While he was distracted, Lydendor chained him in one spot, and Valorn and Bravenwolf finished him off... or so they thought. Granox had somehow broken free from Lydendor's chains and had dodged right before he was finished off. He was getting ready to run his sword through Tributon, but Bravenwolf got in his way, and instead, he clashed swords with him.

"I was hoping to hit Tributon with this, but orders are orders," Granox mumbled.

Bravenwolf hadn't understood what he meant, but Granox took the distraction to his advantage, and slashed Bravenwolf's arm, who winced at the sudden movement and pain. The red robot jumped back as he clutched his arm.

"Bucket-head! You'll pay for that!" Tributon exclaimed, and aimed arrows at the robot, who didn't care.

"It's no matter if you beat me, as I already finished what I needed to do," Granox snickered after, and even though he was hit, he retreated.

.

Usually, when they were injured on Quarton, it wouldn't affect them on Earth, the teen thought. When he saw his friend wincing, he felt guilt all over him. Ceylan immediately went over to Guren, who eventually relaxed a bit. Chooki then said it probably wasn't that bad, and that it was more of a light cut. He sighed in relief. Toxsa went over to Mr. White, asking for a bandage tape to wrap around his scratch.

"Does it hurt?" Chooki asked.

"Not really. It feels like a scratch now..."

"This reminds me in Doomsploder 2.0 where the new graphics showed your wounds wrapped in bandages!" Toxsa exclaimed, as he wrapped the teen's arm.

"Toxsa, no game references, please."

"Oh, you're just saying that because you don't understand it!"

"No, I'm saying it because I'm annoyed!"

"Guys!" Chooki exclaimed,"Just because a team player argues with the other player over a little thing, doesn't mean you have to turn it into a rivalry match!"

"Why is there another game reference?!"

"Hey! At least it's not me!" Toxsa spat.

"So what if it's me? It's a sports reference."

"Your sports references make no sense!"

"As do your game references!"

"Both of your references make no sense!"

"Guys! This isn't a time to fight! Villius might be..." Guren sighed as the three continued arguing, regardless of his speech.

"Guys?"

"Oh, hey Guren," Ceylan greeted.

The red-headed teen sighed.

"Hey, Mr. White didn't give us tea yet, anyone noticed?" Toxsa asked. At that moment, Mr. White had entered, with a tray of teacups and tea.

"Ha! You jinxed it! Imagine he got a customer?" A few moments after Ceylan said so, the bell at the door of the shop rang.

"Look who's talking!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Guys!"

"Chooki, stay out of it!" The two boys yelled. Chooki scowled.

Guren sighed once more.

He walked home alone, knowing he couldn't stop their fight. When he had entered, his cat had greeted him, followed by his father. He smiled in greeting. His father's smile faltered when he noticed him wince. The teen wasn't sure if it was drowsiness from not getting enough sleep, or having and eventful day, but he didn't remember when he passed out in exhaustion that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ceylan stared at the empty seat beside him, and couldn't help but worry. Gen had walked over to him, possibly surprised the teen wasn't there. "Where's-"

"Incase you haven't noticed, King of Absences, Guren is absent," Ceylan spat, cutting the teen. He looked down at his desk, a bit guilty for the harsh tone.

"You spoke too soon, and I have a name," muttered Gen. Ceylan jerked his head up, and turned to see Guren. He had a weak smile on, which threw him off.

"Guren," Gen greeted.

"Hello Gen."

"Why're you late, Guren?!"

"Sorry if I worried you, Ceylan. I just overslept a bit," the teen reassured, but Ceylan felt it was a lie.

.

After school, Toxsa ran up to Guren, nearly choking him. The teen knew he was happy. "Is it just me, or am I even tanner than you?" The gamer asked. "Toxsa, you're the same. I think Guren's a bit paler," Chooki said, who had sharper eyes than the three.

"Are you okay?" Ceylan asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," he reassured.

"What doesn't hurt?" Gen asked, as he walked over to them. The three boys realized Gen wasn't there yesterday, and explained the situation to him, who simply nodded after. Although he nodded, as if shrugging it off, he was a bit worried.

"Guren, you should get home and rest," as soon as he said so, however, their core bricks started glowing. Without words, Gen could tell he said after this. He sighed and watched them run off to the antique shop.

.

"Oh, look! It's Bucket-head again!" Tributon exclaimed, sarcastically. He wanted to slice the robot after what he did to his comrade. Granox ignored the comment, and clashed swords with Bravenwolf once again. "Feel lucky while you can, Bravenwolf. You shall meet your death soon," he jumped back, running over to Lydendor, who was in Titan Mode, and Granox entered in it himself, and fought the yellow robot.

Bravenwolf was a bit pondered by Granox's words, but shrugged it off, thinking it was simply a way of saying they would be defeated, as he fought members of the Corrupted. It was a short battle, unexpectedly, as Granox was easily defeated, again. Lydendor and Valorn had finished him off quickly.

"Knights! We are honored you were here to help us once again!" Beag exclaimed, as he ran over to the knights. Bravenwolf hadn't heard what Beag said, however. It sounded like mumbles to him. Am I getting tired? Yeah, maybe... I'm just not getting enough sleep.

"We are glad you joined us today. It seems Villius was making a mistake, however," he caught what Beag said, and Lydendor agreed. He then realized it was true: Villius didn't plan things right. He sent Granox on a wild goose chase, because it was a short battle that was easily won. Or... it was part of a plan that was going as he wanted?

.

"That was an easy battle!"

"You said it!"

"Ceylan... Toxsa.." Chooki sighed.

"We were just trying to annoy you, Chooki," Toxsa teased,"Let's go to the diner. I'm starving!"

"I want a lime parfait."

"Enough with the lime parfait!"

"You're only saying that because you don't like it, Toxsa."

"I-I'll pass.. I'm sorry." the teens immediately looked over to their redheaded friend, who explained that he was feeling tired.

After parting, and coming home, he fell asleep for what seemed like hours ( it was really about two ). As he awoke moments later, he found missed calls from his friends. Sighing, he turned to the cat who had jumped onto his bed. Guren figured Max wanted some attention, and started petting the cat, who purred right away. Petting the cat started keeping him calm.

The next few days, the boys noticed their redheaded friend get paler and paler each day, yet his arm was recovered. All they could do was watch, as sometimes he would pass out during class, or as they conversed during those days. Worried, they decided to confront Mr. White once and for all. They needed answers, as they wanted to help their friend. As fast as they could, they ran.

"Mr. White!" Ceylan exclaimed, as he barged the door open.

"What is the matter?"

"We need to talk," said Chooki.

"What is it?"

"Something's up with Guren. He's getting paler and paler everyday, like a ghost!" Toxsa exclaimed.

"We think it has something to do when Granox slashed him," Ceylan explained.

"There's no other possibility, because he could have had poison on the sword, and whoever he slashed would get... whatever!" Chooki added. "Or... he's getting a normal cold or flu..?"

"Chooki, that wasn't necessary."

"There are logical reasons, too!"

"I believe you all are right, I am trying to solve it at the moment. Please be careful, as they can come to earth, remember that."

"What are you doing to solve it?" Ceylan asked.

"I would call it... an antidote."

"Sweet! Just like in Doomsploder, where the antidote removes all the curses monsters place on you!"

"Toxsa, no game references, for once," Ceylan pleaded, teasingly.

"Did.. I miss something?" The teens flinched as heard the familiar voice, and they saw their friend at the door, sickly pale.

"Guren! Why are you here?!"

"I-"

"Is that Guren's g...g...ghost?" Toxsa asked.

"No... I-"

"Yes, yes it's his ghost, he died. Not," Ceylan muttered.

"Toxsa. I'm fine," Guren said, between pants,"I came to tell you.. that Granox is here," the teen suppressed a cough, and suddenly ran, and the teens caught a glimpse of Granox after.

"Someone is jinxing us!" Toxsa muttered angrily. "Where's that portal device?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm surprised it worked," said Granox, who cornered the redheaded teen.

"W...what did?"

"Oh, nothing. Time to end a Tenkai Knight!" Granox was cut when he heard a click.

"Too bad, cause' you're about to go back!" Ceylan said, but Granox did nothing.

"Unless you want to see your friend dead, I suggest you aim that away from me. Villius has planned all of this, so I'm sure he'll be glad," Granox said, grasping the teen's wrist, who was trying to break free from the grip.

"Guys, now!" Guren exclaimed. No one understood what he meant, and Granox loosened his grip, letting Guren break free. The portal device kicked in and finished the job.

"What was that for?" Chooki asked.

"I figured he would get surprised... so I could escape before the portal device kicked in.."

"No wonder they call you team leader," Toxsa teased, and Guren denied, wincing for a moment.

"Guren?"

"I'm... fine.. I'm... fine," panted the teen.

"You don't look fine!" Chooki exclaimed.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Ceylan asked.

"Guys... I feel fine... really... I've just been feeling more... more... tired these days."

"Who cares anymore! You're coming with us and that's that!" Toxsa shouted.

"He never protested, Toxsa."

"Well let's get away from here before Beni finds us!"

"Why?" Ceylan asked.

"Because we'll have to explain the whole situation again!"

"So?"

"So, I don't want to-"

"Let's just go before we waste time," Chooki cut him off.

"Thank you, Chooki! But next time, don't cut me off," the teen simply chuckled in reply.

Toxsa grabbed Guren's other arm and pulled him toward the antique shop. Ceylan and Chooki followed after them, a bit surprised at Toxsa's sudden determined mind. The moment the shop was in view, he slowed down, letting the other three catch their breath. ( and himself too )

Ceylan, after catching his breath, opened the door. Mr. White was nowhere in sight. Chooki looked around, while Toxsa kept Guren up straight. "My, you all were quick."

They jerked over to the left, seeing the elder. Sighing in relief, Ceylan closed the door.

"Mr. White, do you have that... whatever.. done?"

"What?" Guren asked.

"Well.. yes... but I can't guarantee it'll work.."

"I'm telling you guys, it's probably just an infection from the cut!" said Chooki.

"Would an infection be that serious you'd get pale, Chooki?" Toxsa asked.

"Well... it-"

"See."

"I haven't finished explaining!"

"Guren, I can't guarantee anything, but, this should stop the.. infection.. as Chooki calls it."

Guren accepted the cup of tea, which was different from the tea the elder would normally give them. He drank it, and then said he had to leave. "Oh no no no, we're making sure you're-"

"I have to feed Max, Ceylan..." Ceylan blinked.

"Oh.. right."

When the next day rolled by, the three boys came to the school early ( an agreement they made ) and waited for Guren. Gen commented how they looked like security guards, and Ceylan scowled.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Guren looked healthier than before, and they sighed in relief.

"You had us worried, you know!"

"Sorry..."

"Glad to see you're better, but classes are going to start," said Gen.


End file.
